John Winchester's Secret Life
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Sam and Dean thought they only had a brother but they suddenly find out that there's a sister, a secret marriage they never knew about. One phone call and one trip to New Orleans secrets start coming out. *Flashbacks include John's side of the story* R&R!


"JOHN WINCHESTER'S SECRET LIFE"

***This is taking place right after the episode where they find out about their half brother. Dean starts thinking about his dad and the possiblity of more unknown siblings.***

[Dean's leaning on the hood of the parked impala while Sam's pacing back and forth. They are still some what still in shock of finding out that they had a half brother. They were more upset when they found out that he was dead. Or atleast Sam was, Dean felt more of relieved. That he didn't have to deal with his dad's secret. Dean says the first thought out of his head.]

**Dean**: "Do you think that dad could have more kids that we don't know about?"

[As soon as he says that Sam stops in his tracks and looks at his brother.]

**Sam**: "I seriously hope not."

**Dean**: "But we do have the right to know."

**Sam**: "How are we going to know? You think they are all going to call the phone and ask to talk to dad like he did."

**Dean**: "I hope not. But I stilll can't help but wonder how many unknown siblings we might have because dad didn't tell us."

**Sam**: "We were his first born. He should have told us from the get go. You know?"

**Dean**: "Yeah, I understand that Sam. But now dad's dead. How's he going to tell us now? There's no way we're going to know, so I say we drop the subject and forget about it."

**Sam**: "We could skim through his book and look for clues."

**Dean**: "Yeah, you do that and hope you come across something."

[He says sarcastically and gets up and heads to the driver's side of the impala and gets in. Sam gets in the passenger side. Dean doesn't know where to go so he starts up the impala and just starts driving to no where.]

[Four months later.]

[Sam and Dean are in a hotel room, sleeping. It's about 4 in the morning and it's been a long week of hunting in Colorado. Sam spent most of the days doing research like usual on the case but in his spare time he's been reading his dad's journal like a best seller and Dean's been throwing himself on killing everything he can find. A phone starts ringing. Dean throws his hand on his cell phone and then realizes that it wasn't his. Sam recongizes the ring and grabs his dad's phone out of the dresser drawer thats in between them. He sits up as he answers it. A girl is on the other end.]

**Sam**: "Hello."

**Ashtan**: "I'm looking for John Winchester."

**Sam**: "Who's speaking?"

**Ashtan**: "I'm..My mother's a friend of he around or not?"

**Sam**: "Who is your mother?"

**Ashtan**: "Grace Spencer. Can I speak to him, please? This is important."

**Sam**: "John Winchester died four to five years ago. Who is this?"

**Ashtan**: "I'm sorry. I won't call again."

**Sam**: "Who is this?"

[Click...The girl on the phone hangs up. Dean sits up on his bed and looks at his brother.]

**Dean**: "Who was that?"

**Sam**: "I have no idea. But they were looking for dad."

**Dean**: "Why?"

**Sam**: "Something about their mother. Grace Spencer, that name sounds so fimilar."

[He says turning on the lamp in between the beds and heads to the table where he was reading from his dad's journal he grabs it and heads back to the bed under the light. He flips pages and flips until he lands on an article about a ghost that was haunting only this one woman killing people around her and then trying to kill her. Her name was Grace Spencer.]

**Sam**: "Grace Spencer is in dad's journal. It says that she was being haunted by a ghost and dad got rid of it. But why would somebody call about her."

**Dean**: "You don't think?"

[He says jumping to conclusions about his dad. Sam gives him a look, that maybe this person on the phone could be. Possibly. Related to them.]

**Dean**: "Where does this woman live?"

**Sam**: "Harvey, Louisiana. Should we actually go and try to find out?"

**Dean**: "Well our case is done here. And there's nothing for a while. I say we go and find out."

**Sam**: "Sounds like a plan."

[Harvey, Louisiana. The suburbs of New Orleans. Ashtan Spencer, a beautiful twenty three year old with light golden brown hair and hazel eyes is in the house her mother left her in her will trying to keep her thoughts together. Why did she call that cell phone? Because her mother told her in a letter than this guy was her biological father. She didn't want to believe it, but she did. Her mother raised her as a single parent until she was about ten years old when she started seriously dating a man named Yonathan Tucker, he was a good guy with a good heart. He raised her pretty well and they stayed together even through her mother's cancer and he took care of everything. And she would always ask her mother why she wasn't marrying him, she never told him. Until last week, three months after her mother's funeral she went through her mother's papers and found out that she was legally married to some man named John Winchester. Married! And it also had a paternity test proving that he was the father. She then found a plastic bag with a toothbrush inside of it. She then believed that was John's. Her mother had been lying to her since she was born and she feels so decieved. She's now sitting on the couch looking at the wall. Crying. The tears started flowing out of her eyes. Why? Because after she found all this information out last week she decieded to call this guy, John and try to have a father daughter relationship and she then finds out that he's dead from some random person on the phone. The doorbell rings and she jumps. She then whips away her tears and gets off the couch. She walks by the door and opens it. Standing at the door is can tell she's been crying.]

**Ashtan**: "Hey."

**Yonathan**: "You've been crying?"

[Yonathan lets himself in, shuts the door and heads to the couch and sits down, Ashtan walks behind him and sits down as well. Yonathan Tucker is a nice looking man in his late thirties, he has brown hair blue eyes.]

**Ashtan**: "Of course. My mother's dirty little secrets start pouring out after she dies."

**Yonathan**: "I'm sorry about that. I would have told you but she said that things were complicated."  
**Ashtan**: "You knew. We're bestfriends, why didn't you tell me?"

**Yonathan**: "I promisd your mother."

**Ashtan: **"What were the complications?"

**Yonathan**: "She said that she married this guy after knowing him one night and then he disappeared two days later and never heard from him again."

**Ashtan**: "Wait a sec. She met this guy in the 80s, how did she get his cell number?"

**Yonathan**: "He came in 2004, trying to get her to divorce him. She got the paper works, his number, everything was set. Until he started ignoring her calls."

**Ashtan**: "And did she tell him...?"

**Yonathan**: "About you? No. She didn't want him to try to be apart of your life and then leave you. You would understand if you knew the situation."

**Ashtan**: "Ok. Yeah, What kind of mother keeps her daughter away from her father?"

**Yonathan:** "A mother with a purpose."

**Ashtan**: "Or a mother with a secret. Would you happen to know that one?"

**Yonathan**: "No. She never told me why."

**Ashtan**: "Thanks for telling me now."

**Yonathan**: "Your welcome. I will always love you like a daughter."

**Ashtan**: "You'll always be my father. That's why I want to ask you something."

[Ashtan looks at him, with a little happyness in her eyes.]

**Ashtan**: "You know me and Aidan are getting married in a few months?"

**Yonathan**: "Yeah."

**Ashtan**: "Well..."

[Before she can ask him anything, the doorbell rings. Yonathan looks at her.]

**Yonathan**: "I'll get the door for you. Hold that thought."

**Ashtan**: "Thanks."

[Yonathan gets off of the couch and heads to the front door and opens it. Outside the door he sees two young men standing there in jeans and tee shirts, and one is in a leather jacket.]

**Yonathan**: "Can I help you?"

**Dean**: "Yeah, i'm looking for Grace Spencer."

**Yonathan**: "She's..."

**Ashtan**: "Who are you?"

[She says getting off the couch and walking next to Yonathan at the open door. As soon as Dean and Sam notice this girl they see a few resemblances of themselves in her. She has Sam's eyes and Dean's smile. The boys get a little speechless.]

**Ashtan**: "I would like to know who you are."

**Sam: **"We just need to speak to Grace Spencer and then we'll be on our way."

**Ashtan**: "Grace is my mother. She passed away three months ago. How can I help you?"

**Dean**: "She's your mother. Then maybe you can help us. Did you call John Winchester's cell phone?"

**Ashtan**: "So what if I did? Someone already told me he was dead. Who are you two?"

**Sam**: "We're John Winchester's sons."

[Ashtan's face goes blank for a second.]

**Ashtan**: "This is why my mother didn't want me to have a relationship with him. He had another family."

[She says walking off, talking to herself and heading to the kitchen. Yonathan follows her, Dean and Sam get curious and goes right along with them. In the kitchen he finds Ashtan taking out a bottle of tequila and opens it up. She just starts gulping it down like it's a soft drink. Dean grabs a shot glass off the counter and slides it by her.]

**Dean**: "Fill it up."

[She pours him a shot and looks at him.]

**Ashtan**: "You're really John's kids?"

[She takes another gulp. Dean shots down the glass.]

**Dean**: "Yep. I'm his first born, Dean. This is my brother, Sam."

[Sam pulls out a chair and sits down.]

**Ashtan**: "You want some, Sammy."

**Sam**: "Sure."

[He takes the bottle and takes a sip after he pours Dean another shot. Yonathan looks at the three of them.]

**Yonathan**: "I'm going to leave you three alone for a while. Call me when your ready to talk, ok."

**Ashtan**: "Sure."

**Yonathan**: "I'll lock up on the way out."

**Ashtan**: "Thanks, Nathan."

[Yonathan leaves the kitchen and the house, locking the door behind him.]

[_Back to the past_, it's twenty four years ago in the eighties. John Winchester has been in New Orleans for a few hours and has already gotten his sons is about ten years old and Sam's about four. Dean's watching television and Sam's playing with his toy trucks. John walks by his sons.]

**John**: "I'm going to be out for a while. Stay in this hotel room and don't leave. Got it, Dean?'

**Dean**: "Yes, sir."

[John then slides his jacket on and leaves the room. It's a sunny day in the suburbs of New Orleans we see his impala pulling up in the suburbs, the address that he's written down on the paper says 2122 Stall Dr. He gets out shuts the door and heads to the front door of the house. He knocks on the door. Grace Spencer a beautiful woman in her late twenties opens the door. She has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes. She looks a little freaked out as she looks at John.]

**Grace**: "Are you John Winchester?"

**John**: "Yes. Grace Spencer? Can you tell me what's going on?"

**Grace**: "Sure. Can we talk outside? My house feels so scary."

**John**: "Sure."

[She says stepping outside and shutting the door.]

**Grace**: "Two years ago I had a very controlling boyfriend. He would always want to know where I was going and tried to control me. And he even abused me, physically, emotionally. But last year he was killed in a motorcycle accident, I was relieved. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore. But starting about three months ago my mother died in the tub, then my father in his car suffocated, my brother strangled by his tie. Weird things and I'm feeling my ex's presense around me. And I know it's his. I just know it. When my friend told me about you, I knew I needed help. Can you help me?"

**John**: "First off, i'm so sorry about that. No woman should be abused like that. Secondly, i'm going to help you. I just need you to tell me his name and where he's buried."

**Grace**: "Sure. It's Don Huntley and he's buried at 'Stonewalk Cemetary' you let me know when i'm going to be safe?"

**John**: "I will let you know."

**Grace**: "Thank you. Your a very nice guy, John."

**John**: "No, thank you for getting in touch with me. Maybe afterwards we can get some drinks."

**Grace**: "That sounds like a good idea."

[Nighttime. Stonewalk Cemetary. John dug up Don's grave and opens the casket, he sees the bones and throws salt over them then the kerosene. He then gets out of the ground and lights up the match and drops it into it. The guys bones burn and walks off. He heads to the impala gets in and leaves. He pulls up at Grace's house, he heads to the door and before he knocks he hears someone crying. He opens the unlocked door and finds her in the cornor of the livingroom crying while hugging her knees. John rushes to her side.]

**John**: "Your all right. Your all right. He's gone now."

**Grace**: "I know. He disappeared right in front of me. He was going to kill me, just like he killed my family."

**John**: "Grace, I fixed everything for you."

**Grace**: "Thank you."

[John looks at her.]

**John**: "I think I owe you a drink."

[View on them at a bar on Bourban St. Grace has her hair thrown up into a loose ponytale and is wearing a pair of jeans with a black tee, they are both drinking beers sitting at a table talking.]

**Grace**: "Have you ever been to New Orleans before?"

**John**: "A few times. Once before I was married and some more after she died."

**Grace**: "I'm so sorry. I wanted to marry Don at one point. Before he became too possesive and abusive. He was a good guy at one time in his life."

**John**: "Well your a pretty woman, whoever marry's you will be a lucky man."

**Grace**: "Thanks. I'm just taking my time trying to find the one. Someone who wants to spend the rest of their lives with me."

**John**: "You'll find him one day."

[Three hours later and more harder drinks later. John and Grace are in the middle of the third shot of Jack Daniels when John looks at her.]

**John**: "You know, we should get married. Since apparently the ones we love are dead."

[He says drunk.]

**Grace**: "That sounds like a great idea."

[She says drunker. Her hair is now down.]

**John**: "Let's do it. Let's go get married."

**Grace**: "Sure. Wait. Wait. This isn't Vegas, we can't just go out and get married. It takes preperation."

**John**: "Let's do it tomorrow. After we sober up."

**Grace**: "Sounds perfect."

[She takes another shot.]

**Grace**: "I love alchohal."

**John**: "So do I."

**Grace**: "Let's go back to my house and have sex."

**John**: "Now that's a good idea."

[John and Grace leave the bar and head back to Grace's place.]

[The Present Time. Ashtan, Dean and Sam are sitting at the kitchen table still drinking that same bottle of tequila. Ashtan has the paternity test and the marriage liscence (certificate) on the table. Sam and Dean keep looking them over. Dean's in shock, he didn't want to beleive this. But now it's real.]

**Dean**: "Dad. Married?"

**Sam**: "I know."

**Ashtan**: "To my mom."

**Sam**: "I know."

**Dean** & **Ashtan**: "What in the hell were they thinking?"

**Sam**: "I know."

**Ashtan**: "I wondered who my dad was a million times, but I never thought about other children. Two older brothers. This is all so weird, too much to take in."

**Dean**: "Yeah, your telling me."

[Dean takes a shot. They all look at each other.]

**Sam**: "How did your mother die?"

**Ashtan**: "She had pancreac cancer. She faught as much as she could but she passed away months woman was the best person in my life. Well except for Nathan and Aidan."

**Dean**: "Who are they?"

**Ashtan**: "Yonathan or Nathan, as I usually call him, was my mom's boyfriend. They dated for over ten years. And Aidan is my fiance. He's a pre med student, he's the best guy ever."

**Sam**: "What do you do for a living?"

**Ashtan**: "Honestly. I work at the morgue, I find all that kind of stuff interesting."

**Dean**: "Really?"

**Ashtan**: "Yeah. What do you two do?"

**Sam**: "We fight evil."

**Ashtan**: "Like cops or like Superman?"

**Dean**: "I like to consider us to be like Superman."

**Ashtan**: "My brother's help people. All I do is confirm how someone died. Wow."

**Sam**: "I think we all had enough to drink."

**Ashtan**: "Yep. This is all I did after my mom died I threw myself into her liqour. Drinking Jack Daniels, Vodka, Tequila, all that good stuff. I know I shouldn't drown myself into it, but it helps get rid of the sorrow. But you guys have it better, you have a mother."

**Sam**: "We don't."

**Dean**: "Our mother died when Sam was a baby."

**Ashtan**: "I'm sorry. This one is for our mother's."

[She says pouring some into each of their glases. They all raise them up and then gulp down all making faces afterwards. Dean grabs the bottle and pours some more into each glass.]

**Dean**: "This one is for dad."

**Ashtan**: "A guy I never got to know."

**Sam**: "That's a good thing."

[They all take that shot.]

**Ashtan**: "Well Nathan is a really great father to me. He raised me pretty well."

**Dean**: "Our dad was a headstrong determined two would have been great friends."

**Ashtan**: "How did he die?"

[Dean and Sam share a look.]

**Sam**: "Our dad was murdered."

**Ashtan**: "Murdered. Wow. Do you know who did it?"

**Dean**: "Can we tell you something? Since we are, family."

[He says almost choking up the word, family. He looks his sister in her eyes.]

**Ashtan**: "Anything."

**Sam**: "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

**Ashtan**: "Why? Did you kill John?"

**Sam**: "No. No, it's nothing like that. It involves our job."

**Dean**: "We hunt evil things. Ghost. Demons. Mythological beings. Vampires."

**Ashtan**: "You guys are like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

**Dean**: "Yeah, just like her but without boobs. The demon that killed our mother, killed our father."

[Ashtan gets in shock. She's just now learning that this things she reads about in books or watch on fictional Tv shows are real. And that one of them killed her father, who she's never gotten to know.]

**Ashtan**: "That must be why mother never mentioned John. She didn't want him to burden me with information like that. The same one. Did you finally kill the demon?"

**Sam**: "Yeah. We avenged his death."

[Ashtan hears the front door unlocking, the door opening and footsteps entering.]

**Aidan**: "Ash. Where you at?"

[Aidan DiLaurentis walks into the kitchen. He is a nice looking man in his late twenties, he has black hair and blue eyes. He's wearing scrubs as he looks at his fiance and two strange men sitting at the table in his new home.]

**Aidan**: "Ash. What's going on? Who are these two hoodlums?"

**Dean**: "Hoodlums?"

[He says to Sam. Ashtan smiles and looks at her fiance.]

**Ashtan**: "Aidan, honey. These are my half brothers. Sam and Dean. This is my fiance, Aidan DiLaurentis."

[Sam and Dean stand up and shake hands with stays sitting down, but after Aidan shakes hands with the boys he walks by Ashtan and kisses her head. Sam and Dean sit down.]

**Aidan**: "Brothers? What are you talking about?"

**Ashtan**: "It's a long story."

**Dean**: "Not really. We share the same father."

**Ashtan**: "No. I was wrong, it's very short."

**Aidan**: "Do you want to talk about it?"

**Ashtan**: "Not really. I've...We've been drinking away all night. I'm fine."

**Aidan**: "Are you sure?"

**Ashtan**: "Yeah."

**Aidan**: "Well i'm going to go lay down. I'm tired after a long day. I'll see you tomorrow before I go to work."

**Ashtan**: "Ok. Night baby."

**Aidan**: "Sorry about calling you two hoodlums."

**Sam**: "It's alright."

[Ashtan and Aidan share a kiss on the lips.]

**Aidan**: "It was nice meeting you."

**Dean**/**Sam**: "Same here."

[Aidan heads upstairs to the room and goes to sleep. Ashtan looks at her brothers.]

**Ashtan**: "Have you guys been to the suburbs of New Orleans before?"

**Dean**: "No. But I love the city, been partying on Bourban before."

**Sam**: "I haven't."

**Ashtan**: "Why don't I take you to Jerry's?"

**Sam**: "Jerry's?"

[_Back to the past_. Grace and John are laying in her bed, naked, sleeping. Grace wakes up and looks at John, she thinks he looks peacefull sleeping and doesn't want to ruin this moment. She raises her left hand after remembering the past two days. She married someone she barely knew and didn't know why. She was drunk. Love drunk. Was it because she just wanted to say, yes, I got married. Or was it because she truely cared about John and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew barely little about him, just his name and that he was married once before. Oh, and that he killed evil for a did she get herself into? John wakes up and looks at her.]

**John**: "Morning."

**Grace**: "Good morning, husband."

**John**: "Wow. We're maried. Me and you."

**Grace**: "Yep."

[They say with some ackwardness. John gets off the bed wrapping the sheet around his waist.]

**John**: "I'm going to brush my teeth and then I need to get some stuff from my hotel room."

**Grace**: "We sorta need to talk."

**John**: "About what?"

**Grace**: "About us. About this marriage that we supposably threw ourselves into."

[Grace sits up in the bed as John walks to the connected bathroom. He begins to brush his teeth ignoring what she's saying, but she continues to talk anyways.]

**Grace**: "John. It's been two days that we've known each other and we're married already. I would like to talk to you about what's going to happen. Are you going to move in with me? Are we going to have kids together? Important stuff like that."

[While she's talking, she gets out of bed in her bra and underwear and throws on a tee shirt and shorts. John finishes up and looks at Grace.]

**John**: "I don't know what to tell you. My son's are in a hotel room waiting for me."

**Grace**: "Sons? When were you going to tell me about them? And why have they been stuck in a hotel room for two days? Can you talk to me?"

**John**: "I don't know what to tell you. I didn't tell you because we had a good fling going on until my drunk self porposed marriage to you. I don't know why. Maybe because thats what you wouldn't stop talking about the other night."

[He says putting his clothes on.]

**John**: "I'm leaving."

**Grace**: "Go ahead, leave. I don't care."

**John**: "I shouldn't have came back"

**Grace**: "That would have been a good idea. Now go take care of your kids."

[John leaves the room and then leaves the house. Grace walks by the window, she opens it up.]

**Grace**: "You know what John. Forget about me and don't ever come history in my life."

**John**: "Fine.I'm good with that."

[John heads to the impala, gets in and leaves. Grace storms off to the bed and plops down.]

**Grace**: "I hate you John Winchester."

[_Back to the Future_. Ashtan brought the boys to a local bar where her friend Loretta works. Loretta is a beautiful brunette, long wavy hair past her shoulders and green eyes. Dean is having fun flirting with her while Sam and Ashtan talk.]

**Sam**:"How did you get the name Ashtan?"

**Ashtan**: "My mom said it was her brother's name. She also said he died about two years before I was born. Never went into details about his death or her parents. So i'm guessing that it was something Supernatural that killed them and thats how she met our dad. That's only explaination i'm coming up with now."

**Sam**: "Sounds about right."

[Ashtan finishes off her drink. She looks at her friend who is glued to Dean like she's now conjunted at the hip to him. Dean keeps making her smile.]

**Dean**: "You have a cute smile."

**Loretta**: "Thanks."

**Ashtan**: "Hey, I get a drink please?"

**Loretta**: "One second. So where did you grow up?"

**Dean**: "In Kansas, but mostly on the road. You?"

**Loretta**: "Here in New Orleans. This bar is actually my dad's, so when he dies, it's mine."

**Dean**: "Your so perfect for me."

**Ashtan**: "Loretta. Can I get a refill please?"

**Loretta**: "Gees. You act like you haven't done it yourself before."

**Ashtan**: "Oh, right."

[Ashtan leans over the counter to where the ginger ale is at. She grabs a bottle and opens it.]

**Ashtan**: "Sobering up is the worst."

[She says after taking a sip.]

**Sam**: "How long have you two known each other?"

**Ashtan**: "Since elementry school. She's like the annoying sister I never had."

**Loretta**: "I heard that."

[She says looking at Ashtan and then back at Dean.]

**Loretta**: "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

**Dean**: "Well i'm not sure how long i'm gonig to be in town."

**Loretta**: "I didn't actaully mean dinner."

[She says leaning in close to his ear and whispers something into his ear.]

**Loretta** (whisper); "I don't have any underwear on."

**Dean**: "Really?"

[Ashtan knows what her friend just told him. A guy walks up to the counter and wants something to drink.]

**Ashtan**: "She never wears any underwear. And she's wearing a fucking dress. Fuck Loretta stop being such a slut."

[Loretta ignores her friend. The guy customer is still trying to get her attention.]

**Brien**: "Ugh...Loretta. I would like a drink."

**Loretta**: "Then get it your fucking self, Brien, can't you see i'm busy."

**Brien**: "I swear, i'm telling your father. Why in the hell does he still let you work here?"

[Brien says as Loretta gets up on the counter and then slides on to Dean's lap. She looks him in the eyes.]

**Dean**: "Where do you want to go?"

**Loretta**: "How about the bathroom?"

[Dean and Loretta head off the women's bathroom and lock the door. Sam and Ashtan share a look at each other.]

**Ashtan**: "My friend is such a slut."

**Sam**: "I would consider Dean a man whore. An unpaid man whore."

[Ashtan and Sam share a laugh. Ashtan looks at her cell phone it's now 11:43.]

**Ashtan**: "I gotta get going. Work."

**Sam**: "Do you want a ride? He's going to be a while in there."

**Ashtan**: "Sure."

[Ashtan and Sam get off their seats and head to the Impala.]

**Sam**: "Do you need to stop at home to change?"

**Ashtan**: "Nah. I have extra work clothes in my locker at work."

[They get to the car and Sam starts it up.]

[It's the year 2004. Teenage Ashtan is in the livingroom sitting on the couch studying for her SAT's while her mother is preparing dinner. Yonathan is at work. There's a knock on the door and Ashtan gets off the couch. She opens the door and sees a man she doesn't know standing there.]

**Ashtan**: "Can I help you?"

**John**: "I'm looking for Grace Spencer. Does she still live here?"

**Ashtan**: "Yeah, i'll go get her. Mom."

[She says walking towards the kitchen. She walks inside and looks at her mother.]

**Ashtan**: "Mom. Some guy is here to see you."

**Grace**: "Who?"

**Ashtan**: "I have no idea."

[Grace abandons the chicken she was seasoning. She looks at her daughter.]

**Grace**: "Why don't you go study in your room? I'll bring snacks up in a bit."

**Ashtan**: "Sure."

[They walk back into the livingroom. Ashtan grabs up her books and heads to her room. Grace heads to the door and sees John Winchester standing there. She was considering it was him. As soon as Ashtan walks upstairs Grace shuts the door and looks at John.]

**John**: "How old is she?"

**Grace**: "Eighteen. She's graduating in five months from highschool."

**John**: "And she's..."

**Grace**: "That's none of your are you here for, John?"

**John**: "I need a divorce."

**Grace**: "Ok. That's a great idea. You haven't think I thought about it."

**John**: "Well you never mentioned it."

**Grace**: "I have no way of getting in touch with you."

**John**: "Here's my cell number. I need a divroce from you so my kids don't find out."

[John says giving her his number on a piece of paper.]

**John**: "Call me when you have the paper's done."

**Grace**: "So your not staying in town long?"

**John**: "I'm a little busy right now. My job is keeping me busy. Am I her father?"

**Grace**: "I don't want her to know about you. Your going to ruin her life like you did mine. But she does have the right to know about her brothers so if you want to tell them about her. Go right ahead."

**John**: "I won't tell them. They don't need the burden of her on their shoulders. She will not have a normal life knowing me, she'll just end up getting hurt."

**Grace**: "That sounds just like you. Running away at any time to get away from getting close with someone. We could have worked. We could've been a family. Together."

**John**: "It would have never worked, Grace. This is my life, helping people. Hunting things."

**Grace**: "Go right ahead, i'm not stopping you now. I'm protecting my daughter from you. She'll never know you who are. Atleast not until the day I die."

**John**: "It's better this way. I really need to go there's a job for me some where else. Just please call me as soon as you get the papers."

**Grace**: "Sure."

[John looks at Grace with a little love in his eyes. He then walks away back to his car, gets in and drives off. As soon as his car is in the distance Grace breathes out some air and almost a few tears for her daughter. She'll never love John the way she does Nathan. Ashtan walks out of the house and looks at her mother.]

**Ashtan**: "Who was that you were talking to?"

**Grace**: "Just an old friend."

[She says letting a tear fall out.]

**Ashtan**: "Were you crying?"

**Grace**: "A little. I was just remembering how much I love you. And your graduating high school soon. Your growing up so fast.'

**Ashtan**: "Mom. Don't get emotional, it's not like i'm going to Yale or Princeton or Duke or Stanford. I'm going to LSU, i'll be here with you."

**Grace**: "I know."

[Ashtan hugs her mother.]

THE END!

Or is it?


End file.
